When an individual passes away it is customary for the body of the individual to be viewed by family and friends at a funeral home. After the viewing, a memorial service or funeral is generally held at the funeral home or a church to commemorate the life of the deceased. Thereafter, a grave side service may be held with family and friends looking on. With the completion of the grave side service the casket is lowered into the grave where it will remain. A similar service may be held prior to or after the deceased is cremated. Usually after cremation the cremated remains are collected and presented to the family in a cremation urn.
The casket in which the deceased is displayed can be customized to fit the needs and preferences of the deceased and the family. For instance, a wide variety of materials, finishes, colors and decorative ornamentation can be chosen to meet these needs. The purchaser of a casket can also customize the casket using a variety of interchangeable stylized trim, for example, or corner pieces. The purchaser may select from a number of stylized corner pieces each of which has been ornamented to represent a “theme.” The purchaser thus selects a corner piece design having a theme representative of an aspect of the deceased's life to personalize the casket, for example, a golf corner piece design could be selected for installation on the casket to reflect that the deceased was an avid golfer.
Once the casket is buried or the deceased is cremated and the funeral services are completed, the families are left with few tangible reminders of the funeral and memorial services. Most families receive flowers at the funeral home which pay respect to the deceased and his or her surviving family. These flowers, however, wilt and die after a short time, leaving the family with few remembrances of the funeral or other memorial services. It is desirable for the families to receive a more tangible and permanent reminder of the funeral or memorial services.